Whispered Words
by FalconWing
Summary: ‘Certain brief writings are peerless in their ability to give one the feeling that nothing remains to be said.’ – Jean Rostand. A collection of drabbles and extended drabbles amidst other, slightly longer pieces stemming from respective challenges.
1. Blood Money Repaid

**Blood Money Paid**

****

**Challenge: Future/Supernatural/Curse**

By FalconWing

------------------------------------------------------

1995 

Jack had been following that be-damned gold coin for over three hundred years and by god it felt like longer!

Patience was never a virtue that Jack had made any illusions to claiming. He may have waited ten years to reclaim the Pearl but rest assured he hadn't gone about it _patiently_. He had been careful and unerring in his determination but he had surely complained about it – and loudly, he might add.

And he had spent the last three centuries doing just that all over again, this time with a different prey in mind.

Keeping to the shadows, he had traveled the world over, tracking that single errant coin. Staying low, he had traversed the entire globe, on the trail of that one wayward bit o' shine.

Waiting…just waiting for the opportune moment.

Looking back now he didn't know how he had stood it. Three hundred years of waiting for the opportune moment blurred together until there was no line separating one year from another. No line separating one month from another. Hell, no line separating one _day_ from another, save for the moonlight that made seeking cover each moonlit night a necessary factor in this half-life he had been leading for so long.

No, his past was just one long path of indistinct numbness and desolation stretching out behind him. He had long since lost the paltry amusement he had once felt at the sight of an elderly nun running screaming at the sight of him in all his bony glory.

Instead he was left clinging to what hope he had left and a distant memory of salty sea spray, rich, joyous laughter and deep black sails billowing in the wind.

But now the opportune moment had finally arrived.

As he crouched in the darkness in front of the massive establishment he felt his hope grow. His undead, unfeeling past of would-be's and if-only's was just that – his past. He would not let it be his future. He would feel that sea spray once more.

He glanced up at the sky again to check that the moon was still behind the clouds. This bush may be shelter enough for now, but when he moved the last thing he needed was to be caught in the glow. The wet glistening of moonlight on bone really was a dead giveaway and bound to catch someone's eye.

He waited for the guards to be well past before sneaking out and making his way towards the looming structure. It really was massive. He may not keep up with the news these days but he was well aware that sentries and forts were not common. This place must hold some truly incredible artifacts besides the Aztec piece that was the focus of his intrusion to merit such security measures.

He was well used to this however and getting in was no problem. He knew exactly were the gold was supposed to be and made his way directly to the smaller building off to the side. Inside were various chests and jewelry, though none extraordinary pieces. None…except for the glittering pirate medallion sitting innocently in one such chest.

He wasted no time in grabbing it and, ignoring the huge swelling of hope and anticipation that bloomed in his chest, made a quick exit. This was no occasion for absurd fantasies of success. There was still a return to be completed and blood to be repaid.

He sneaked back over the vast wall that surrounded the complex, decided it to be an infinitely more efficient means of escaping than even attempting to get through the colossal wrought iron gates that were situated at intervals and heavily guarded. As he slinked away his curiosity got the better of him and he paused and turned back, struggling to make out the spidery letters engraved atop the gates.

When he finally did make it out, he shrugged to himself and continued down the paved road.

The words 'Buckingham Palace' meant nothing of import to him.


	2. Black

**Black**

**Challenge: Color**

By FalconWing

------------------------------------------------------

Black was the color of the thick tangled locks that framed his face.

The usually sparkling, mischievous eyes were glittering now with a black humor, and in the half-light of their fire black was the color of the waves crashing upon the shore.

Black was the night sky spread out above them, enveloping them, interspersed only by the twinkling stars and the faint glow of moon as it strained to escape the murky embrace of the surrounding clouds.

Black was the ship that he called his freedom.

And yet, whatever else this man was, black-hearted was not one of them.


	3. Blood and Gold

**Blood and Gold**

****

**Challenge: Blood and Gold**

By FalconWing

-----------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth felt strangely disillusioned as her world of romanticized piracy and obscure intentions was torn away with those four simple words.

"No truth at all."

She managed to conceal her disappointment and focused instead on her decidedly precarious state of survival and her worry for Will. Now, though, her senses were dulled by the rum she had consumed and she found herself turning to Jack with a pout on her lips.

"Jaaack. If there's no truth to the stories… if it isn't about love or freedom… what is it about?"

Jack turned to face her, hands strangely still, eyes deadly serious and she could have sworn she detected a note of sorrow in his voice.

"What's it about, Miss Swann? Why, blood and gold, of course. Blood and Gold."


	4. Where Loyalties Lie

**Where Loyalties Lie**

**Challenge: Loyalty/Betrayal**

By FalconWing

--------------------------------------------------------------

Bootstrap Bill Turner had sealed the parcel, giving it into the care of the most trustful merchantman on Tortuga before returning to the tavern where the crew of the Pearl was. Many of them were sitting with dour looks on their faces, glowering at the patrons carousing about on the tables.

Bill didn't have to ask what was wrong.

Over the past few weeks, more and more of them had begun to notice strange happenings: drink not quenching thirst, food not stifling hunger, pleasurable company not sating lust.

Bill had been the first to connect the symptoms with the cause. At first, when he had confronted them with his theory they had scoffed loudly at him.

"Ye spen' too much time 'round Sparra. Getting' near as fanciful as 'im."

Maybe so, but if not for the great deal of time he had spent in Jack's company, he would not have known how to lift the curse. He thought of the plain brown parcel, innocent enough but for the shiny gold medallion within. If not for the great deal of time he had spent in Jack's company, he would have been able to avenge his friend.

He supposed that the intent of his sending that gold medallion was tantamount to disloyalty – to betrayal – but he found he didn't care. They certainly hadn't given loyalty a second thought when it had been Jack's life on the line.

Obviously Barbossa had never heard that to betray was to be prepared to _be_ betrayed.


	5. Too Late

**Too Late**

**Challenge: Anticipation**

By FalconWing

--------------------------------------------------------

Tension thrummed along the very planking of the ship, heightening every sense of every man.

Jack had no trouble pinpointing the feeling; anticipation.

But if only he could have pinpointed the focal point of that anticipation – realized just what it was they were anticipating. For it was not the gold, and treasure waiting for them that they were so looking forward to, as he had believed.

No, their anticipation was born of much more sinister motives he finally grasped, too late, hearing the cabin doors slam open behind him and the cold barrel of a pistol placed at his head.


	6. Lesson Learnt

**Lesson Learnt**

**Challenge: Lessons**

By FalconWing

--------------------------------------------------------

"The only rules that really matter are these: what a man can do and what a man can't do."

That was one lesson he didn't take immediately to heart. Indeed, it took nearly a week of balancing mind games, with fighting for his life – and Elizabeth's – for him to even admit that there may be some legitimacy to the statement.

Now he embraced it as he turned from Elizabeth pushing his way through the crowd and drawing his sword.

He would do what he could and others would do as they would.

Because this lesson was a lesson well learnt.


	7. Keeping To The Code

**Keeping To The Code**

****

**Challenge: Jack Theme**

By FalconWing

----------------------------------------------------------

He was a good man and no mistake.

And that was why she couldn't rationalize the situation she found herself in now. For all her pretense to the contrary, she liked him. Oh, not the way most people thought; he was a good man, a good captain and when he wasn't stealing her boat, a good friend. It was for him as much as for the promise of a ship that she was here.

But now he was gone and she stood at the helm in his stead. He had wanted to reclaim the Pearl but it was the Pearl and her 'captain' that had reclaimed him. And soon, if not already, so would Death.


	8. Like Yesterday

**Like Yesterday**

****

**Challenge: Gibbs**

By FalconWing

----------------------------------------------------------

He could remember like yesterday, the day that set all of this in motion. The day his future had been changed forever.

'Course that was before he had met Jack. Back when he was a member of the British Royal Navy and naturally wary of pirates. Ironic really, that he had become that which he had been so suspicious of.

But then again, irony had nothing to do with it.

He could remember like yesterday, the day that set all of this in motion. The day they had pulled Will Turner from the cold, icy grip of the sea.

The lad had been so young, so naïve, so ignorant of the trials that his heritage would bring. Though, come to think of it, so had Gibbs. He would not hear of William Turner Senior or Bootstrap Bill for another two years, not make the connection for another eight. That was only four days ago now and he was still having some difficulty relating that innocent boy with the determined man he saw now.

But then again, Jack had told him that Bootstrap was the same and as they say, like father, like son.

He could remember like yesterday, the day that set all this motion. The day Miss Elizabeth took the cursed medallion.

He had warned her off singing pirate songs, saying that cursed pirates sailed those waters. It would be another eight years until she learnt just how true those words were; until she learnt that fables and ghost stories had a meaning behind them, suspicions a reason for being as they are.

But then again, she had learnt her lesson now and learnt it well.

He could remember like yesterday, the day that set all this in motion. The day that had taken him to Tortuga.

Receiving a reprimand from the captain from being too loose with his tongue had put a bad taste in his mouth. As he had said, he had only stated what everyone else was thinking. And yet, they seemed to think that speaking the truth where it was due was something that deserved a good talking to. Granted, it could have been worse, but the seed of restlessness had been planted, it could not be dug up and when the opportunity arose, he had taken the first ship he could find that was headed to Tortuga.

But then again, if he hadn't then who knows where he might have ended up.

He could remember like yesterday, the day that set all this in motion. The day that had led to today.

The day that had led to an exchange he never would have thought he would have to complete; Jack's life for Miss Elizabeth's.

But then again, by the looks of things, they would all be dead by sunset anyway.


	9. A Sailor's Warning

**A Sailor's Warning**

**Challenge: Red sky in morning – Sailor's warning**

By FalconWing

-----------------------------------------------------

"Ye know wha' they say… 'red sky at nigh', sailor's deligh' – red sky in th' mornin', sailor's warnin'.'

Barbossa didn't bother turning to glare at whoever made that whispered comment, focusing ahead. The rough outline of land could be seen on the horizon; Isla de Muerta. Today was the day they finally reached the isle; today was the day they would become rich men.

Damn whatever sailor's myth that foretold bad luck just because of the rich red hues that spanned the sky above them.

Today was the day he would get his hands on the legendary treasure of Cortez.


	10. Down On Yer Luck

**Down On Yer Luck**

**Challenge: Luck**

By FalconWing

-----------------------------------------------------

Nearly everyone who had made the acquaintance of Jack Sparrow came away saying the same thing (besides that he was crazy) – luck followed him around like a bad smell.

After all, he was ever so lucky to have escaped after being left for dead.

Ever so lucky to have vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company.

Ever so lucky…

And now, sitting in a cell on the Pearl, he couldn't help but agree with them. Luck followed him around alright, but the way he saw it, it was bad luck.

After all, he was ever so unlucky to have been marooned and left for dead.

Ever so unlucky to have been caught by the East India Company and put under guard by seven of its agents.

Ever so unlucky…

_… to be locked in the brig of his own ship while his allies bombarded it – and consequently him – with cannons!_


	11. Thank Ye Lad

**Thank Ye Lad**

**Challenge: Giving Thanks**

By FalconWing

----------------------------------------------------------

How did one go about thanking someone who saved your life?

-Someone who stood between you and the finely tooled rope of the hangman's noose and boldly proclaimed that they were perfectly willing to dance the hempen jig alongside you, if only to satisfy their conscience.

To be frank, he didn't have a single bleedin' clue.

So he settled for a short "Nice hat" and it was weeks later that the small package was delivered to the smithy in Port Royal.

Inside was a plain dagger, in and of itself not a particularly fine blade and really not worth much attention if not for the name Bill Turner engraved on the hilt, or for the short, hastily scrawled note that fell out.

_Thank ye lad_.


	12. Nature's Wrath

**Nature's Wrath**

**Challenge: Nature**

By FalconWing

---------------------------------------------------------

When Jack first heard the news he choked on his rum.

He hadn't even been listening in on the conversation occurring at the next table over, but he would be surprised if the whole tavern hadn't heard the exclamation. "Port Royal! Destroyed!"

He had abandoned his mug and was left hurrying to catch up with the bearer of these tidings as the man got up and exited the tavern. "Hey mate," he called as he came alongside the fellow and tapped him on the shoulder. "What was that about Port Royal bein' destroyed?"

The man spun around angrily but stopped short when he came face to face with an unusually subdued and grim Captain Jack Sparrow. "Didn' ya hear? Day afore yesterday the unfort'nate Port of the Royals so t' speak was hit wi' an earthquake. Completely destroyed, or close 'nough as makes no diff'rence. Now if that's be all…?"

Not waiting for an answer the man pulled away and hurried off, leaving a very shocked Jack Sparrow in his wake.

Somehow he knew that Will and Elizabeth were gone… dead. He knew it in his bones and the fact affected him more deeply than he would ever have expected. In his line of work good men died every day – shot, run through, lost to sea during a storm; there was certainly no shortage of deaths aboard a pirate ship.

But the young couple weren't pirates and they didn't live that sort of life. They had married and started a family in a sturdy home on the land. But now that land had turned on them, taking their home, their family and their lives.

But the ways of the world were nothing if not unpredictable, nature's wrath volatile.

The one thing in its favor was that it was mercifully swift.


	13. To Assist Fugitives

**To Assist Fugitives**

**Challenge: Crossover**

By FalconWing

----------------------------------------------------------

Paris, Helen and other Trojan fugitives ran, sobbing and in shock along the underground tunnels for leagues before finally emerging into the blinding glare of the sun they had been so long without. Many collapsed. Brisseis lay sprawled in the sand, crying openly and she wasn't the only one.

Helen's tears ran freely down her cheeks but her resolve only hardened. She was the reason for all this. It had been her fault and if she could do nothing to change things then at the very least she could help them recover.

First things first she took a look around herself.

The lay of the land was alien to her, but it seemed they were on a small islet. The sand was white and the water a bright azure of a quality she had never seen before. Strange trees littered the place with long fronds that gave little shade. Ill at ease, she looked to Paris for comfort, but if anything he seemed more bewildered than she did.

"This island is completely foreign to me. To my knowledge, the tunnel should not have led us here. How can you dig under the ocean? This is part of no area I am familiar with." He spoke softly into her ear so that no one could overhear.

On edge now, she fidgeted and looked around again. That was when she saw it.

At first she thought she was seeing things. There had not been time to bring food or water and after days of stumbling through underground tunnels her thirst was nearly overpowering. But instead of fading away as she expected, the dark, looming bulk stayed exactly where it was, large as life. She pointed frantically. "It's a ship!"

But it was like no ship she had ever seen.

To say it was the biggest ship she had ever seen would have been a grave understatement. The hull was probably about four times the length and breadth of any other vessel she had seen and at least thrice as tall. There were three masts, each stretching up as though in attempt to reach the heavens. And all of it – hull, decks, sails, everything – was stained a deep ebony blacker than the night itself.

Helen heard rather than felt the breath hitch in her throat, just as she felt rather than heard everyone gather around her in fearful awe of the monolith before them.

Then movement caught her eye and she saw a small boat with several occupants being lowered into the water and then begin to approach the shore. Until then she hadn't taken notice of the small figures on deck scurrying around on board, but now that she had, she could see them all over the ship, running to and fro.

Then her attention was pulled back to the small boat as it pulled up onto the beach. All inside wore the oddest clothing she had ever seen, but one stood out from the rest and not only for his clothing.

For not only did he wear similar garments to the others, but he had an unruly mane of black hair held back from his face by a strip of red cloth. The hair itself was long and had been twisted in some bizarre fashion and braided into it were various trinkets, beads, string and even something that looked like a bone! His beard had also been divided in twain and braided, with beads at the ends. Black lined his dark eyes.

Then he spoke and she struggled not only to make sense of the strange accent and different way of speaking, but also to concentrate on his face rather than allowing her gaze to be captured by his flamboyant hand gestures.

"Well, look what we have here. More people on me little island. This has got to be the fourth bunch we've picked up in less that a year." He pointed to the spot where they'd exited the tunnels and a mournful expression came over him, though he continued to chatter without seeming to notice that his audience was almost dead on its feet. "I see ye've found the rum cache. Unfortunately, the rum was all burnt a long time ago, which would be why none was there if ye were wondering. Anyhow, if ye'd like to follow me, I can take ye to me ship, get ye off this godforsaken place and get ye some proper clothes." Here he paused to look them up and down doubtfully and frowned before continuing "Those sandals ye've got there look mighty uncomfortable."

Then he turned on his heel and to walk away, only to turn suddenly around again and let loose a golden grin.

"By the by, that beauty over behind me is the Black Pearl and I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."


	14. One Day Head Start

**One Day Head Start**

**Challenge: Commodore Norrington**

By FalconWing

----------------------------------------------------------

Commodore Norrington stood on the quarterdeck of the HMS Dauntless, careful to hide his satisfaction. He couldn't help but note that out of all the sailors and soldiers, only Gillette looked at all piqued at the escape of the prisoner, but James minded not at all.

All had gone as planned. By the time they had been ready to give even an attempt at pursuing Sparrow, he and his ship were long gone, making use of one day's bonus he had given the man.

Of course he had the suspicion that the Black Pearl and her captain would have eluded the Dauntless even without the head start, but shoot him for being a bit off kilter after coming so close to hanging a man he considered honorable, despite said man's chosen profession, and loosing the one woman who had captured his heart.

_Elizabeth_…

After all he had worked for, all he had strived to reach, he was still not closer to what he really wanted. But thoughts like that would lead him into despair and that, he could not afford.

He could never have freedom, but he could always gift that which was out of his own grasp, to others.


	15. Unattainable

**Unattainable**

**Challenge: Horizons**

By FalconWing

------------------------------------------------------

A horizon was like nothing else on this earth.

You could try all you might, but it was one thing no one would ever catch, no matter how good the winds, how obliging the sea or how swift the ship. The one thing to which no man would ever lay claim.

People often spoke of how daft he was; him and his mad notions. Reaching for the horizon? What a load of bilge water, they said – unattainable.

But a dream wasn't about the attaining of it. The glory was all in the chase.

And anyway, since when had Jack Sparrow listened to reason?


	16. Flashes of Life

**Flashes Of Life**

**Challenge: Anamaria**

By FalconWing

------------------------------------------------------------

They say your life flashes before your eyes just seconds prior to death.

I don't know about seconds – looking back at the tattered black sails looming behind me, I knew that death was half an hour away at least, but to my mind it was inevitable and my brain reacted by proving the age-old expression correct. My grip on the helm tightened as the herald of my impending demise blurred and faded to insignificance in the face of my past.

At first all I could see were splashes of color and impressions of places I had been and people I had met as my mind moved in fast motion through the years of my life.

I saw the orange flames that had destroyed my home and my family. I saw the ship on which I had learnt to sail and to pirate. I saw my own small boat, the one that gave me my independence and I saw the daft scallywag who first stole that freedom and then had the gall to say it was only borrowing, albeit without permission. I could even feel the distinctly satisfying tingle in my hand that was the result of giving said scallywag a closer look at the palm of my hand.

As the colors faded and normalcy returned, I flexed my hand against the wheel and gave a small chuckle, one that ended in a strangled sigh. Despite life's little hiccups, or perhaps because of them, I didn't want to die.

But it looked like that was exactly what fate had in store for us. The dark monolith was gaining and the shoals we were aiming for were getting no closer. I turned to Elizabeth Swann and shook my head.

"It was a good plan – up till now."


End file.
